Saddle Troopers
by World Rider
Summary: After Finishing Strongly and Veronica gets back from Ireland with Scooter, Lisa is on vacation and three new riders appear at Pine Hollow. But what happens when they get in between love and friendship. Read to find out between the suspense, romance, feuds
1. New Commers

Saddle Troopers

Saddle Troopers

Summary: After _Finishing Strongly _and Veronica gets back from Ireland with Scooter, Lisa is on vacation and three new riders appear at Pine Hollow. But what happens when they get in between love and friendship. Read to find out between the suspense, romance, feuds, and test who is really friend and foe. (First Fan Fic)

A/N: I do not own any of the Saddle Club characters those belong to the original author.

Chapter one: New Comers

The summer sun was blazing with a sight breeze in the air. Stevie and Carole cantered across the green landscape of the Regnery's wide land, with complete freedom from the banks and from the accursed thought of losing Pine Hollow. Starlight and Belle picked up pace as there riders sped toward the stables. "I'm really glad Lisa is going to be back this tomorrow. I thought we would have to go all summer without her!" said Stevie with excitement.

"Ya I know," exclaimed Carole, "and to think she's going to be back just in time to meet the new Veronica and her boyfriend."

"Who would have thought that she and Scooter would ever hook up? Especially with her "Standers" and all that" said Stevie smugly. Just as the two were starting to dismount a black car rolled up to the front of Pine Hollow and parked next to the paddock. Two teenagers got out of the slick vehicle with a lady that must have been their mother. The first girl was tall with and olive colored complexion, dark brown hair and jade green eyes. The second girl was a complete opposite. She was a little shorter than the other and had a very pail complexion, red hair and bright blue eyes. Stevie and Carol approached the small group and decided to pull off the old Saddle Club welcome. "Hi my name is Carole and this is Stevie. Are you new to the area?"

"Nice to meet you," said the woman who had been driving the car "and actually we are new to the area. These are my daughters Isabella and Fiona."

"Hello." The two said almost in sync with each other.

"We wanted to talk to the owner of this stable about possibly boarding our three horses hear and getting lessons for my girls. I do believe the owners name was Max if I'm not mistaken?" said the woman. Both Carole and Stevie noticed that all of these new people had accents of some sort.

"Oh, well I think Max is in his office. If you would like we could take you to him?" said Stevie. So, the two Saddle Club members were leading the way to the office and Max and the girl's mother stayed inside to talk.

"So where are you from?" questioned Carole.

"Oh we've been all over the place but our last place of residence was in Florence, Italy." Clamed the girl now known as Isabella.

"WOW!" Shouted the Saddle Club, "Where else have you been?"

"Well, we have been all over Europe such as Italy, France, Germany, Romania, Spain, Lithuania, Sweden, and Ireland."

"That is actually my place of birth." Said Fiona

"But, I thought you were sisters." Said Stevie with curiosity

"Well, actually, Fiona was adopted a few years after I was born. Though we are almost the same age I'm 17 and Fiona is 16 but she will be 17 next month." Said Isabella.

Right as the group was talking in came Red."Hi girls! How are we all doing today?"

"We're all doing just fine Red." Said Carole "Hey Red, we would like you to meet some new people who are considering boarding at Pine Hollow. This is Fiona." Red came and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Maria."

"And this is Isabella." Almost as soon as Red and Isabella made eye contact they both stood there in shock. "Uh, nic…nice to meet you Isabella." Said Red in awe of this new rider.

"Nice to meet you too, but I didn't catch your name." Red was just standing there speechless so Stevie quickly intervened. "This is Red, Red O'Malley. He is one of the finest stable hands that you would ever meet." Said Stevie, trying to make Red seem superior to all other guys. Carole quickly caught on. "Oh yes, I would have to agree with you on that one Stevie. He is a very responsible person and has a very caring heart." The two just continued to stare into each others eyes.

"Well hopefully my parents will let us come here. Now that Fiona and I have such great friends." Said Isabella. She never took her eyes off of Red even after he looked away.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing that this is your new riding school." Said the girls' mother, who had just entered the room with Max.

"Your mum called your brother and he is bringing the horses now. So, if you would like a guided tour the Saddle Club would be more than happy to show you around." Stated Max.

"Sure!" Shouted the two new girls.

Carole and Stevie were showing Isabelle and Fiona all around the stables and introducing them to their horses. Just as soon as they finished at Bells stall, two familiar faces appeared in the doorway. "Ah, so it would appear we have some new riders at Pine Hollow." Said the young Irish man.

"Welcome back you two. How was Ireland?" asked Carole

"Just fine thank you." Stated Veronica "I'm surprised that you girls even knew where I was."

"Well, what can we say? We missed our new friend." said Stevie joining Carole in giving "welcome back" hugs to Veronica.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" asked Scooter with all the charm he could muster.

"I'm Fiona and this is my sister Isabella. Did I hear right that you were in Ireland?"

"You did hear right. Just got back this morning." said Scooter

"Ireland is such a beautiful country isn't it?" said Fiona excitedly

"Oh you have traveled there before have you?" As the two continued there conversation Veronica was getting red in the face with jealousy. That was until a blond girl ran up to her and was hugging her senseless. "Hi Kristy, I don't think you missed me much."

"Oh you have no idea. I mean who was I supposed to go shopping with the whole time you were gone?" shrieked Kristy. Right at that moment a silver pick-up truck with a large horse trailer on the back came and stopped right behind the black car. And out of the truck came a tall young man who looked a lot like Isabella but his hair was short and slightly spiked upward he had a strong build and had dark brown eyes.

"Who's the hottie?" asked Kristy.

"That would be our older brother Filippo. He's 18 years old and is one of the best riders I know." said Isabella "he has come to drop off our horses."

"But he won't stay long," said Fiona "he has to help finish unpacking at home."

Everyone went to investigate the new visitor and as they approached he opened the back of the trailer and walked out a huge black horse. Than Max went in and brought out a sturdy blue roan horse, and soon after that Red went in and came out with a magnificent white horse also with a strong build, and just as Fiona said Filippo jumped to the truck and drove off. After the horses were put into their corresponding stalls, Red came over the group of teens and said "Those are some magnificent horses, especially the white Arabian." Isabella blushed at this comment. "If you wouldn't mind my asking, whose horse is whose?" Looking at Isabella, she replied "The first horse everyone saw, the black horse, his name is Edmondo meaning "prosperous protection". He belongs to my brother Filippo. The second horse, the blue roan, that horse is Tzina meaning "a protection". She belongs to Fiona. The last horse," she paused looking at Red, "the white Arabian, that is Filemon meaning "only friend" though sometimes I like to call him Elendil meaning "Elf-friend". She closed her eyes and looked at the floor for a moment then looked back at Red and the others. "My family is really interested in the meanings of ones name. I guess because each name has a story."

After a long pause Red suggested "Hey why don't we all go to JB's to celebrate our new friends' arrival."

"Is it going to be your treat Red?" teased Carole.

"Only if Scooter can get us a discount."

"Oh I could see what I could do for the lot of ya." With those final words and asking for permission to go out the group left the stables and went out to celebrate.

A/N: Thanks for reading. It's not over yet there is still a lot more to come so please review and give me your incite on what you think could happen later.

-World Rider


	2. The Story Behind the Name

A/N: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it so far

A/N: Thanks for reading my story; sorry it is taking me a long time to update. I hope you like it so far. (Though, I wouldn't know due to the lack of reviews.) Just Kidding, this chapter is going to talk about why I gave these names to the horses of Isabella, Fiona, and Filippo, so it might hop around a little. And perhaps we might get a few surprises…dun…dun…DUN! I would also like to note that I don't own any of the Saddle Club characters. And the last note these characters from SC are from the show not the book. ENJOY!

Chapter 2

The Story Behind the Name

It was about three o'clock when the large group arrived at JB's diner and was trying to find a space large enough to hold their capacity of company. They ended up having to get two large booths. In one booth sat Scooter, Veronica, Fiona, and Carole. In the other sat Stevie, Red, and Isabella. Once the groups were comfortable two conversations arose.

(At Red, Stevie, and Isabella's table…) "So, how dose it feel moving to a whole new area?" asked Stevie, who was trying to start a conversation. Isabella shrugged and replied, "Not really different than any other time we had to move. Although, I'm sure we have never made friends so quickly in any other place we lived in."

"It must be hard having to leave everything and everyone that you knew just to go to a whole new place." said Red who was trying to be sympathetic. Isabella looked down at the table "Not really. We never actually stayed in one place long enough to really get to know anyone or make best friends."

"But doesn't that get lonely after all of that moving?" questioned Stevie

"Well, it's not as if we were completely alone. I have my parents and my brother, but Fionas really been my only friend, well besides Filemon." she glanced up at Red and Stevie trying to hold back her pained face. Just at that moment Stevie saw Phil sitting at the counter. "Oh, excuse me. I need to go say hi to someone." That was something she had been waiting for, a chance to get them alone to talk.

The two just sat there for a moment before Red started to speak. "Life's not always easy is it? But, you said your family thinks a names meaning is important, if you don't mind my asking," he paused "but what is the story behind your horse's name?" Isabelle seemed a bit sunned at his question. She thought she had done a good job of hiding her expression of hurt under a mask of cheer, but some how he seemed to see right through her. "I guess it could be alright as long as you don't mind my rambling. To start my horses nickname Elendil is that way because I am a Lord of the Rings devotee, but his real name Filemon means only friend; I guess because it's true."

(Meanwhile at Scooter, Veronica, Fiona, Kristy, and Carol's table…)

The other table was crowded full of people, but it had to be that way because Carole was giving Stevie enough time to get Isabella and Red talking. So, Carol decided to talk to Kristy while Veronica was trying to not thrash out at Fiona because she had caught Scooter's interest.

"So, how long did you live in Ireland?" asked Scooter curiously to Fiona. "I was born there and lived there until I was about three years old, which was when I was adopted by my Mother and Father. We soon moved after that and later returned there when I was about eight or so." claimed Fiona trying to recall back through those many years.

"So, you know nothing about your real parents or about your class? That must really be terrible." said Veronica in a snobbish tone. But with a swift retort Fiona shot down Veronica's comment. "Actually, I know exactly who my parents were and what their class was. That was the reason I was put up for adoption. My parents couldn't take care of me and they were considered social outcasts. Since they didn't have any friends I was put up for adoption."

Veronica was getting very frustrated with Fiona and her connection to Ireland and was, in Veronica's mind, trying to steal her boyfriend. But, she quickly calmed down when Scooter grabbed her hand under the table and gently squeezed it. This quickly calmed the very agitated Veronica.

(Back at Red and Isabella's table)

Red patently waited for Isabella to talk. He could see that this was not something that was easy for her to talk about. After a few moments she slowly started to speak. "It was eight years ago. I don't remember where we lived at the time, but we lived in a small countryside house and school had just started for me. I was eight and was about to turn nine within a few days. I normally walked home with Fiona after school and it was about five miles away. One day we had noticed these older kids that were probably high school aged as you would call it here." She paused for a moment taking a drink and never looking Red in the eyes. "They had been watching us come home every day snickering from an old building that they would hang out at. They scared us very much but I noticed that they only looked at me. On my birthday I was given Filemon but I hadn't known what to name him, so he went unnamed for two days but I had ridden him every where. Three days after my birthday I was back at school but Fiona was going to a friends house that day so to get to and from home faster I road my horse. On the way home, the older kids jumped out in front of my horse and one grabbed me out of the saddle." she paused "they dragged me behind them a little ways away from my horse and started to beat me." Tears began to well in her eyes and she looked at Red. He could tell it was painful for her to talk about. "They hit me with sticks and rocks and fists calling me Italian trash. They hit me to the point where I gave up all hope of getting home. I started to black out and the last thing I heard was the galloping of hooves and loud whinnies and snorting. I woke up not long after what had appeared to be a few hours later and my horse was lying next to me on the ground. I was able to crawl on him and get home. I had to be taken to the hospital for a concussion and several broken bones." She finally looked him in the eyes now with her tears rolling down her cheeks. He sat in shock as Isabella, this beautiful, kind, strong girl was now week and broken before him. "I have not been able to fully trust people since then. I soon after named my beautiful hero Filemon because he has been there for me through everything."

"I'm so sorry that something so tragic could happen to such a wonderful person." said Red trying to comfort her. "this proved that even though you had your horse for less than a week he already loved you." This made her smile and she quietly spoke "Well I know that you are a very kind person and have no intention of hurting me. Do you know how I know that?" she asked with curious eyes "No, I don't."

"I know that because when you went to get Filemon out of the trailer he didn't try to hurt you. Ever since that day if he felt that someone was going to hurt me, he would fight them to back off." They now smiled at each other and Red slowly touched her hand. "You are a great person Isabella, and I understand how your horse could fall in love with you so fast."

(Back at the other table)

"So, Kristy I noticed that you aren't going after Red anymore." said Carol.

"No I just decided that if he had liked me he would have asked me out my now. But, there could be a bigger problem when Lisa gets back from her trip." clamed Kristy with a small grin. Carol guessed what Kristy was getting at but wanted check. "What do you mean?"

"You are best friends with her and you didn't even notice?" leaning in towards Carol, "She has it really bad for Red."

Just at that moment an unexpected face turned up in the diner that no one was expecting to see until tomorrow.

"Lisa!" cried Stevie and Carol together. They ran in to hug her tight. They all shared a warm embrace but soon pulled back. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow why are you home early?"

"Oh, Melanie got sick and we came home early." She looked around and spotted Red. But her joy stopped in its tracks when she saw him holding the hand of another girl. "Who is that?"

A/N: OH NO! I told you to expect some surprises. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I need some insight. Thanks again for reading!

World Rider


End file.
